Making Up is Hard To Do
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Set after the season finale. Jordan must decide whether she should run away or deal with everything she's lost. Leads to WJ. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Finished.
1. Complicated

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Up is Hard to do

Chapter 1 - Complicated

Jordan returned to her office, her heart felt as though it would explode. She shut the door and sat down. Her eyes burned as she thought to herself. She had let herself be vulnerable and ended up losing Garret and Woody in the same day. She just didn't understand why every time she allowed herself to get hurt she was hurt. She thought about when she ran last time and that was beginning to feel right. How could Garret hide the evidence and worse when his name was clear how could he come forward. She thought of how easily moving away would be. She had no reason to stay, it was obvious Woody wanted nothing to do with her and her father wasn't there anymore. How can men so easily betray her? She felt as though her whole body would just implode when there was a knock at the door.

Jordan – Come in.

Lily entered, it was obvious she'd been crying.

Lily – Jordan we can't let this happen, we need Garret, all of us, we're family.

Jordan – I know Lily but we can't do anything, Garret hid the evidence and then he turned it in. Fact is, he's in a lot of trouble and his career is the least of his worries.

As Jordan looked up she realized just how vulnerable Lily was.

Lily – Jordan it doesn't matter he would do this for us.

Jordan – Well what's your plan of action?

Lily – I don't have one, I was hoping you did.

Jordan – Sorry Lily but I'm fresh out of crazy schemes.

Lily – How's Woody?

Jordan – He's dealing with everything, he just needs space.

Lily – Space?

Jordan – It's complicated.

Lily – Jordan he needs support, he just hasn't realized yet.

Jordan – Trust me, he doesn't want any support from me.

Lily – Did you guys have a fight?

Jordan – How's Seely?

Lily – Jordan, don't change the subject, you can talk to me. Don't put up a wall Jordan, I'm your friend.

Jordan – Lily I'm fine, I was just wondering how Seely was.

Lily – Jordan Garret just got fired, Woody just got shot and both of these things have an affect on you, you can talk to me.

Jordan – I have to go.

Lily – Jordan don't run away from your problems they'll only multiply.

Jordan got up from her desk and walked into trace where Bug and Nigel were quietly discussing their new boss.

Nigel – Hello love, how are you holding up?

Jordan – Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me, first Lily now you.

Nigel – Well Jordan its been a hard day for all of us, I as just wondering how you were taking it.

Jordan – I'm fine can you cover the rest of my shift?

Nigel – Sure love, if Woodrow needs you I understand.

Jordan pretended not to notice Nigel's assumption and quickly walked to the elevator.


	2. You're his brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Up is Hard to do  
Chapter 2 – You're his Brother. 

After Jordan returned home she decided to take a shower then have a drink and re-evaluate her future in Boston. She was just pouring the drink when someone knocked at her door. She considered not answering it but figured it didn't matter whether she did or she didn't, so she wandered over.

Jordan – Garret, what are you doing here?

Garret – I was a little concerned when I dropped by the hospital and you weren't there.

Jordan – Woody wants some space.

Garret – Jordan, he is going through a difficult time right now and I think he needs all the support he can get.

Jordan – No I think he needs space.

Garret – Jordan, Woody is terrified he may never walk again, he is afraid to accept help because that will force him to except his fate. Jordan I really think he needs some support.

Jordan – I think that since he threw me out, he doesn't want me there.

Garret – Jordan he also threw Framus and Seely, he said he couldn't stand being reminded of the job he loved. Jordan if Woody never walks again, he will never be able to do what he used to. Jordan his life may change completely, it doesn't mean he needs space. Jordan I am sure him throwing you out was nothing personal.

Jordan – and you're qualified to make that call?

Garret – Jordan, I'm concerned about you.

Jordan – Well don't be I'm not the one with the 50 chance of ever walking again. I'm fine Garret and I'm tired so could you please leave?

Garret – Jordan don't run away from your problems again, they will only eat away at you.

Jordan – Garret I would really like it if you would give me some space. Please just go.

Jordan's voice was beginning to crack; she'd had enough. She couldn't stand losing both Garret and Woody in the same day. She felt she no longer needed to stay in Boston, Woody didn't want her, her father was gone and her friends would be fine without her.

Jordan – You know maybe you should go see Lily, she's pretty upset about today's events.

Garret – Jordan, Lily will be fine. She doesn't have a track record of running from her problems and she has Bug and Seely.

Jordan – What are you saying I have no one?

Garret – You have Woody and he is in the hospital.

Jordan – Well thank you for once again throwing that in my face.

Garret – Jordan, don't walk away from him, he was there whenever you needed him, even when you pushed him away. Jordan return the favour, I know you care about him.

Jordan – That isn't your concern Garret, I am not your concern, I am fine and if Woody hadn't thrown me out I would be there with him, but he doesn't want me, he doesn't want Framus or Seely and the only person he does want isn't there.

Garret – and who's that?

Jordan – Calvin, I was about to call him. Now can I get back to my evening please?

Garret – Alright Jordan, but call me if you want to talk, I'll be here.

Jordan shut the door and went searching for Cal's number. She found it in her address book she kept in a drawer by the phone. She picked up the receiver hesitated and then made the call.

Cal – Hello.

Jordan – Hey Cal, its Jordan. You remember the one that wouldn't have sex with your brother?

Cal – Oh yes the hot ME from Boston. Is Woods treating you all right?

Jordan – I'm calling about something serious Cal?

Cal – What is it Jordan? Is Woody okay?

Jordan used all her strength to summon up the next words with enough courage not to cry.

Jordan – He got shot Cal, he's in the hospital and they say he has only a 50 chance of ever walking again.

The phone was silent for about a minute.

Jordan – Cal? Are you there?

Cal – Sorry Jordan I was letting the news sink in. I can't believe this happened to him, I always thought I'd be the one in the hospital. I wish he wanted to see me.

Jordan – Cal what are you talking about, you're his brother.

Cal – Jordan last time we were together, I did something pretty bad, he was really angry, I just don't think he really wants to see me.

Jordan – Cal, you're his brother, he loves you, you're probably the only one he wants to see.

Cal – Yeah right, Jordan you're his world. He loves you, he told me so many times. He loves everything about you; you're better off to be there with him.

Jordan – Believe me Cal he doesn't want me.

Cal – What do you mean he doesn't want you?

Jordan – He asked me to just leave him, he wants me out of his life.

Cal – Jordan, I know Woody and he has loved you for 4 years. He never wanted you out of his life. Jordan, Woody is probably just being Woody; he wants you to leave now so when you leave later it won't hurt you so much. He probably thinks you don't want to take care of him and he'll be a burden if he can't walk.

Jordan – Cal, will you please come and see Woody? He needs you; you're his brother. You're all he has.

Cal – Alright Jordan I'll fly out but in the mean time will you just keep you're eye on him?

Jordan – All right but just until you get here.

Jordan hated making promises but she felt guilty breaking them so she changed and headed out to her car and back to the hospital.


	3. Just an old friend

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Up is Hard To Do

Chapter 3 – Just an old friend.

Jordan sat in the hospital parking lot for what seemed like eternity. She knew he would never know she was there, but she had to know he was okay. She dragged herself from the car and slowly made her way into the hospital, retracing her steps to Woody's room. As she approached the window, she could see him laying there looking weaker then before. Her whole body ached to go in and hold him and tell him she loved him. Instead she stood and stared at him. A nurse wandered by.

Nurse – Is that your husband?

Jordan – No, just an old friend.

Nurse – Well, I think it's a little late for any reminiscing, do you have a place to stay? You can come back first thing tomorrow.

Jordan – I'm fine thanks; I'll drop by another time.

Nurse – Well you might want to try daylight.

Jordan knew the nurse was only kidding with her. She desperately wanted to run in and hold Woody but she knew better. She watched for a few more seconds and then slowly wandered back out to her car. As she got in everything caught up with her and she began to cry harder then she can ever recall. She cried for 20 minutes and finally started the ignition and went home.

Once home she began packing a suitcase, she couldn't stay here anymore. She knew she promised Cal she would remain until he arrived but she couldn't take it. She continued packing when the phone rang.

Jordan – Hello.

Nigel – Hey love its Nigel, I wanted to make sure you were all right. I know this is a difficult time for you.

Jordan – Nigel it is midnight.

Nigel – Well Jordan its never too late to make sure your friends are okay.

Jordan – I'm fine Nige, thanks.

Nigel – You know Jordan, I know worrying about Woodrow can take a lot out of you. I wanted to make sure you would be able to make it to work tomorrow. If you can't I understand, Woody needs you more now.

Jordan – Actually Nige, I don't think I will be able to make it in. Can you cover for me?

Nigel – Sure love, call me later and let me know how Woodrow is.

Jordan – Will do.

After hanging up the receiver Jordan felt worse for lying to Nigel. She threw more clothes into the suitcase and decided, what's the harm in going away for a few days. Then she can come back, pack up the rest of her things and leave forever. She threw herself back onto her bed and began to cry. She didn't understand how this could all happen. How could Woody think she said what she said in pity? The tears burned her eyelids and her head was beginning to pound. She laid there for a while and somehow must have doze off into sleep. She dreamt of Woody getting up from his hospital bed and kissing her. She woke up to the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Jordan – I'm coming, god.

Jordan opened the door to once again see Garret standing in the hallway.

Jordan – gee Garret 2 visits in one night, what's the occasion.

Garret – You aren't leaving Jordan.

Jordan – What are you talking about?

Garret – Nigel phoned me. He said you needed time off because you were taking care of Woody. He also said you didn't sound well. However, Jordan since I know you aren't seeing Woody, I know you're going to try and leave and I won't allow it.

Jordan – Garret I am an adult and you cannot stop me from leaving Boston.

Garret – Jordan if you walk away I won't be at the morgue this time to get you your job back when you show up in 2 years. What if something happens to Woody? How can you just leave Jordan? I think its time you grow up.

Jordan – Garret, I am not in the mood and if I decide to leave that is my decision. Thanks for your concern.

Garret – Jordan Woody needs you now more than ever. You are the only person that can help him. I know he hurt you Jordan, but he is so scared and if you leave you are going to hurt him more. Jordan he loves you and we all know it.

Jordan – Actually Garret, he may have before but he doesn't now. I am aware Woody needs help but he doesn't need my help.

Garret – So you are going to walk out on him when he needs you most. He wouldn't do that to you.

Jordan – He doesn't need me.

Garret – Well you need him and in order for you to get him, you are going to have to be there for him. He can come out of this Jordan and then he needs to see you stuck around because you truly cared about him. Then he'll see you do care about him.

Jordan – Why do you care so much if I leave?

Garret – Because I care about you. Jordan, I have seen how Woody lightens your smile and make you so happy. Jordan, Woody is a great guy and I know you really care about him. I also know he cares about you so much and you always pushed him away until he can't take it any longer. He loves you Jordan and he needs to see that you will be there for him no matter what.

Jordan collapsed to her knees. She just cried and cried. Garret got down onto the floor with her and let her cry. Then he helped her to bed and got her a drink from the fridge. She took a drink and then cried until she fell asleep. Garret grabbed a blanket and lay down on her couch to make sure she didn't leave.

The next morning Jordan woke up with a pounding headache. She wandered out of her room to find Garret making bacon and eggs.

Jordan – What are you still doing here?

Garret – I thought I would spend the night and make you breakfast.

Jordan – Well thanks Garret.

Jordan's cell rang and she recognized the number from the morgue.

Jordan – Hello.

Slokum – Dr. Cavanaugh, what the hell do you think you are doing skipping work. You no longer work for Dr. Macy and I expect my ME's to show up for their shifts. Is that concept too hard for you to understand?

Jordan – I wasn't feeling well, I'm sorry.

Slokum – Well next time I suggest you phone in sick, I am not running a circus.

Jordan – Yes sir, I'll be in first thing tomorrow.

Slokum – I hope so Dr. Cavanaugh or you will be terminated. I will not tolerate slackers.

Jordan – Good bye sir.

As Jordan hung up her phone she was reminded all to well of why it would be so nice to run away.

Garret – Anyway Jordan after breakfast I thought we could swing by the hospital, what do you think?

Jordan – Yes, fine, we'll swing by the hospital.

Jordan ate slowly as she feared what Woody would say to her presence this time. He had already taken her heart, ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it. She wasn't sure what else she could take.


	4. Past life

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated. I thought I would try and use the pointers Little Black Ant gave me and see if it makes the story easier to read. I also apologize for any grammatical errors, typos, and spelling errors. I am writing these chapters usually late at night because that is the only time I have to do them so my proofreading is kind of off. I also hadn't realized how much Garret says Jordan at the beginning of his sentences until I read it again when I wasn't tired and I realize how annoying that is, I'll try and stop doing that. Anyway I am going to shut up now and continue with the storyline. **

Making Up is Hard To Do

Chapter 4 – Past life

As Garret and Jordan pulled up to the hospital, Jordan felt her heart rate, begin to increase and she felt like she was going to throw up. She got out of the car and surprised herself that she could actually walk. She discovered it was easier to come at night when he was guaranteed to be asleep. They entered the doors and slowly made their way to Woody's floor. Jordan then turned to Garret and said, "Okay, I'll wait out here and you can go in and make sure he is okay."

Garret turned and looked at her with his yeah right look. "Actually I thought you could go in and I would wait out here."

Jordan responded, somewhat frustrated, "Garret, is there a reason you feel you need to meddle in the personal relationship between Woody and myself? I agreed to come here with you but I didn't agree to go in his room. I just want to know he's okay."

Garret looked at her and then said, "Fine, I'll go in and you wait out here."

Garret entered Woody's room, Woody hadn't yet been taken to surgery and Garret noticed how much weaker he was becoming. Woody looked up to see Garret coming towards him.

"Garret, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well, I came by to see if you were okay."

"That is really nice but I don't feel like being visited by people from my past life."

"Your past life?"

"That is what I now call it. I feel that is an appropriate name since I will never have that life again."

"You know I never thought of you as a pessimist. I think Jordan wore off on you too much."

Woody winced at the sound of her name. "Well Garret, when you find out you won't be walking anymore, you become a little more pessimistic."

"Woody, don't give up. You have a 50 chance of walking again, and even if you don't walk, you don't have to give up the things in your life. None of us are going anywhere and we will all be here when you get out of here, regardless of your situation."

"Yeah, except Jordan."

"I know she's hurt you in the past and you have every right to be angry with her and want to give up on her. However, she is actually worried sick about you. I have never seen Jordan so worried and upset. I don't know what really happened between the 2 of you, but I do know that she really cares about you. I also know she isn't going anywhere."

"You know I have put up with Jordan leading me to believe we would end up in a relationship several times over the past 4 years and every time she shuts me down and hurts me. Every time. After the ring I told her I was sick of chasing her. The fact is no matter what I say to myself or her, I can't get her out of my mind. I love her so much but I am in so much pain and am so weak, I can't handle Jordan leading me on and then shutting me down again. Besides do I really need that in my new life? My new life can be fresh, sure it will be hard to get over her, but I can't do this for the rest of my life. I can't keep getting hurt by her. I am giving up on her and I don't want her coming to see me anymore, it hurts too much. I just want a fresh start, I just can't handle it."

"Woody, I understand your point, but I think she is beginning to make progress. Jordan has some problems and we both know it. However, when she's with you, she seems happier. I know you don't want to hear this but are you sure you want to give her up? Maybe you guys should sit and talk."

"Garret, I think I have made my point clear. I can't handle this anymore and even if we make progress what if she can't commit. She needs stability and right now, I am far from stable. Can you please respect my decision?"

"All right Woody, if that's what you want. I can't make your decisions for you but I just think it is sad that you 2 will end this way, especially since she was making progress. Anyway, I just wanted to know you were okay."

"I'm getting really tired and I have to go back to surgery soon, can you let me get some rest?"

Garret followed his request and told him he'd come by later to see how he was doing after surgery. Woody nodded weakly and shut his eyes. Then Garret wandered back out and ran into Jordan.

"Well how is he?"

"He's very weak and cynical. He has himself totally convinced that he will never walk again."

"Did he say anything about me?"

"Not really no, we discussed his health."

"Oh, well that's fine because I know he doesn't need me."

Garret was beginning to notice how vulnerable Jordan was. He knew he couldn't tell her Woody didn't want her in his life anymore. He didn't know what to do, but felt it was best to ignore the whole situation for a while. He hoped Woody would realize he couldn't live without Jordan, however, for right now Garret would focus more on other things. Jordan remembered she had to pick Cal up at the airport at 3 in the afternoon. She told Garret she was going to remain at the hospital for a while until she knew how Woody's surgery went. Garret nodded and left, promising to pick her up about 1:30.


	5. I'm too late

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Up is Hard To Do

Chapter 5 – I'm too late

When Garret arrived, he asked how Woody's surgery had gone. Jordan said she didn't know yet. She told him his surgery was postponed until 3. Garret told her they should probably go and get ready to pick up Cal. Jordan agreed even though she desperately wanted to go see Woody. The whole time she was there alone she tried to gain the courage to go see him but she couldn't get that courage. She followed Garret out to the car and he told her they would stop and get lunch first. Jordan then turned to Garret and said, "Garret, I appreciate you trying to help me out but can I please go alone to pick up Cal." She was terrified he'd be hurt but he looked at her with a smile. "Of course." She was confused but didn't dwell on it. Her and Garret went out for lunch and then he dropped her off at her apartment and she drove to the airport. She wandered over to the arrival/departure list and found his flight was delayed an hour. She wandered into a café. She bought herself a coffee and a magazine and sat to read it. Finally Cal's plane arrived and Jordan ran quickly to meet him. As he wandered towards her she became increasingly nervous.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. How's Woods?"

"His surgery was delayed until 3 so last I saw he was just sitting angrily in his bed."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No I haven't talked to him since he kicked me out."

"Well than how have you seen him?"

"He has a window, I check on him, I just can't go in."

Tears began to form in her eyes. They reached her vehicle and she began to sob. She could no longer hide her tears and Cal turned to her.

"Hey, its okay to cry Jordan."

"I love him, Cal and he doesn't want me anymore. He's done with me. I'm too late."

"You're not to late. If I can come and see him, you can see him again too. Jordan he threw me out of his apartment because I was partially responsible for having one your friends almost killed. He probably still hasn't forgiven me and if he kicks me out, I won't leave. Just be firm and make him listen. That's what I am going to do."

Jordan hugged Cal and it made her cry even harder. A couple walking by were a little disturbed by Jordan's crying. The lady asked Cal if she was all right and he responded she was fine, just a little shook up.

"Come on Jordan, let's go to the hospital."

"I'm sorry Cal, I shouldn't dish this out on you."

"Hey it's fine, if you need to cry then cry and don't worry about me. I'll just listen."

Jordan never felt more comforted. She got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking spot.

When they arrived at the hospital both Cal and Jordan were hesitant but they got out of the vehicle anyway. Cal followed Jordan through the hospital. Jordan was becoming more nervous but she wouldn't let Cal know it. As they reached Woody's room they observed he was still in surgery.

"Is Detective Hoyt's surgery going okay?" Cal asked terrified something was wrong.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The nurse asked, "I can't give personal information out to just anyone."

"I'm his brother."

"I'm sorry you aren't listed here as an emergency contact."

Jordan came over and the nurse recognized her immediately. "Oh, Dr. Cavanaugh, is he with you?"

"Yes he is, this is Woody's brother, Calvin Hoyt."

The nurse said hello and said as far as she knew his surgery went fine and he would be out of the recovery room shortly.

10 minutes later, Woody's even weaker body emerged from the elevator. He was pale and his eyes were closed so he didn't see Cal or Jordan. The nurse told them they could go in but they shouldn't stay long because he needed to rest, so he could recover from his surgery. They entered the room and Woody stirred to see Cal and Jordan come into the room. "Surprise!" Cal said. Woody looked so weak but his voice was so cold it could freeze the Cayman Islands. "What are you doing here?" Then he saw Jordan, "and what is she doing here?" His voice was angry and neither one knew how to respond. Cal looked heartbroken.

"Woods, I came to see you. You got shot and I am your brother. I love you man and I am not going to desert you now. You never deserted me when I needed you."

Woody just glared at him. "Well I don't need you." He responded.

"Well unfortunately for you Woods, I'm not leaving whether you need me or not."

Jordan still had said nothing. She had no idea how to respond and her brain told her to run but her heart wouldn't let her leave.

"Well Jordan, what are you doing back in here, I asked you to leave, I don't need your pity." Woody used all his strength to yell the last comment. Tears formed in Jordan's eyes but her feet remained planted on the ground. "Woody, I don't pity you, I don't feel sorry for you, but I do love you. You know deep inside that what I said to you, I meant. Don't throw me out Woody, I really love you." Jordan couldn't believe she was able to say those words. She was begging Woody to let her stay in his room and in his life.

"Jordan, I can't take your issues anymore. You can't commit to me when I reach out to you, but when I push you away and force myself to try to get over you, you suddenly love me. I don't understand your logic Jordan. Its pity you just don't know it yet and a few years down the road you will resent me or just be unhappy. You don't need me and you certainly don't love me. Now please just go, for god sakes just go. I can't take us anymore Jordan; I can't play these games. I want to move on and I want you to let me."

Cal jumped in then, "Woody, I don't think you are being fair. I know you're mad but I don't understand why you're mad at Jordan. She didn't do anything except love you."

Jordan turned to him, "Don't worry about it Cal, I get it, I told you he didn't need me. That's what I told everyone and they wouldn't listen. I'm fine, if that's what he wants then I am obliged to give it to him." She turned to Woody, "I give up, I don't want to play games either and since you can't trust I love you, then I'll leave, but I'm not going to get over you. I do love you Woody this isn't pity. See you around Cal, I'll bring your stuff in."

Jordan turned out of the room and wandered out to her car. She grabbed Cal's stuff and was carrying it back in when Cal met her. "I'll take it Jordan, thanks and I'm sorry for what he did to you. I didn't realize how harsh he could be. I hate that he did that. I know its in anger and frustration but that was so unnecessary."

"I should have expected it Cal. I was an idiot; I can't force him to want me. He doesn't want me in his life and I have to respect that."

She gave him his stuff and went back to her car. Her heart hurt and she felt so lost and trapped. She thought of going to Garret but she decided against it. She could finally get away and she knew it. She drove to her apartment and entered to find her phone ringing. "Hello," she said.

"Hey love its Nigel and I need you to come down to the morgue immediately."

Jordan agreed and got into her car once again. She started the ignition and headed for the morgue.


	6. I'm so scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Crossing Jordan.**

Making Up is Hard To Do

Chapter 6 – I'm so scared

As Jordan entered the morgue she was nervous at what she was going to find. Her mind raced at the prospect that it could have something to do with her father. She ran into Nigel. "Jordan thank god, guess what!" Jordan realized Nigel wasn't panicking he was excited. "What Nigel?"

Nigel took her into her office so no one would hear him. "I know how we can get Garret back. I called Renée and she told me all I have to do is link Garret's previous boss with the hiding of evidence. She said if I can do that we can get Garret off and possibly his job back."

"Nigel, you called me down here to tell me we might be able to get Garret his job back. You could have told me that over the phone."

"Jordan, you know me better than that. It gets better. I found his signature on some of the paperwork. He helped Garret with the autopsy. Now I don't know how much but I do know that, that is a start. Renée said since Garret was just new when he started there he was probably too afraid to defy his boss. I also found out that Lancaster and Garret's boss were pretty good friends and Garret's boss owed him a few favours."

"Well Nigel that's great but you still could have told me that over the phone."

"Yes, but I wanted to call you down here to see how you were doing. I talked to Garret and he said you weren't taking things to well. I was hoping we could order in and talk."

"That's really sweet Nige but I need to go home and rest."

"But I already ordered the food and there is too much for just myself."

"Isn't someone else here?"

"No, Slokum has a new rule, he feels only one person needs to be here during the night and someone else just has to be able to answer their phone. He says I have security guards and that's all I need. Come on Jordan it'll be fun."

"All right Nigel, but I don't want to talk about Woody or Garret or anyone for that matter."

"Fair enough."

When the food arrived they ate and talked about the latest cases they were working on. Nigel talked more about how he thinks there's a good chance everything will work out with Garret. Jordan was beginning to relax when her phone rang. "Hello." It was Cal he said Woody wasn't doing so well. He said his heart rate was dropping and he wanted Jordan to come down because he didn't know whom else to call.

"Well what is it love?"

"Its Woody, his heart rate is dropping quickly, something is wrong."

Nigel was beginning to see the fear and pain in her eyes. He didn't know what to do because he couldn't leave the morgue. He wanted desperately to comfort her but instead he told her to get down there.

When Jordan arrived at the hospital Cal was panicking. Jordan ran over to him and he hugged her tightly. "Do you know what is going on with Woody yet?" she asked. "No they haven't told me anything yet. They just said his heart rate was dropping too much too fast. They think he may have an infection."

As a doctor, Jordan knew how serious an infection can be, especially one near the spine. "Don't worry Cal, I'm sure once they know what's wrong they'll let us know." However, Jordan was having a hard time herself believing that.

5 minutes later Garret arrived with Lily. "Jordan is everything okay?" Garret asked, he looked really concerned. "We don't know anything at the moment except that it may be an infection."

Lily reached out to hold Jordan's hand. "Hey, everything will be okay, you just have to be strong and keep up your faith." As Lily comforted Jordan she could feel something break within her and she began to cry again. Garret got up to check to see how Woody was doing and Lily moved closer to Jordan. "Hey it's okay to cry. I know how worried you are. Just let it out Jordan." Lily's voice was soft and comforting.

Garret came back over. "He had an allergic reaction to the medication they placed in his IV after surgery today. They said, he'd be okay he just needs to rest." They all watched as Woody was wheeled back into his room. Jordan stood up, "I hope you guys don't mind but I need a moment with Woody alone." Everyone nodded and no one tried to stop her.

Once she crossed the threshold her heart felt like it was going to stop beating. Woody looked up and then looked away. "Boy, you just don't take no for an answer."

"Go ahead Woody, say your worst. The fact is I love you so much that no matter what you say and do, I'll just take it. If you won't talk to me that's fine, if you won't look at me that's fine, even if you have the nurses throw me out of here that's fine. I don't care because I am not going anywhere. I will be here every night after work and every day I have off. Every waking second I will be worrying about you and if you walk again and decide you don't want to see me anymore and you want to date someone else, that's fine too. I thought about running away, but I can't Woods. I can't leave you because I love you. If you think this is pity than your just blind. No matter what Woody I'm going to be here making sure you walk again. I understand I have hurt you for 4 years but I was scared. Now it's your turn to be scared. It is your turn to need help. I know that's a hard concept for you Woody. Your whole life you've always helped others and never accepted help yourself. You helped me, you helped Cal, you help everyone on your cases but now its time Woods to let others help you. I don't care whether you want my help or not, I am going to help and I'll make damn sure you walk again."

"Jordan, unless you go back in time and make sure I don't get shot, there is no way you can guarantee I'll walk again. I think its great that you want to help me but I won't be a burden in your life."

"It's too late, you already are. If I leave you'll just be a burden in my heart for the rest of my life. I love you Woody and I need you. I understand you don't love me anymore but I don't care. If you want to marry someone else, I don't care either. Sure it will hurt but I'll still be there. If I can't have you than at least let me be your friend."

Jordan noticed for the first time that Woody was crying.

"I'm so scared Jordan, I'm so scared. Promise me, if I let you stay you won't resent me. Promise me that you won't hurt me again. Baby, I do love but I'm too weak to handle the pain of you walking out. I need you to promise, can you do that?"

Jordan leaned in and kissed him. "Does that answer your question? I'm not going anywhere Woody. I love you."

With that Jordan began to cry to and Woody smiled and said, "I love you too!"


End file.
